This invention relates to fluid dispensing apparatus.
It has long been known to provide fluid dispensing apparatus comprising an atomiser unit mounted on a container to dispense fluid in atomised form from the container, the container holding all of the fluid to be dispensed and being wholly portable and unattached. However, there is a physical size limitation upon the container to ensure ease of portability, and thus the cost of the atomiser unit is a significant proportion of the overall apparatus cost. Furthermore, where the portable apparatus is for public use, e.g. in public wash rooms and the like, it is readily susceptible to unauthorised removal from its use location.
It is considered desirable to provide fluid dispensing apparatus which can minimise or overcome the abovementioned and/or other drawbacks of the prior art.